villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Dracula Duck
Count Dracula Duck is the final boss in the NES Ducktales video game and its remastered version. His real name was revealed in the remastered version as Drake Von Vladstone. Appearance Drake von Vladstone's forward appearance is an almost-exact copy of Scrooge, except he wears a more 17th century form of noble-wear (gray vest, brooch, and a black cape), his hat a purple ring around it rather than red, his eyes have purple bags, and two vampire fangs hang from the top of his mouth. NES Version The boss fight takes place in Transylvania. Count Dracula Duck only has one attack. He teleports almost in a way like the Castlevania version of Dracula does and summons a bat toward Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge must pogo jump the bat to get a boost to pogo jump on him a few times until he is defeated. After his defeat, Magica De Spell and Flintheart Glomgold race Scrooge to the top of the pillar for all of the treasure collected. Remastered Version In the remastered version, he has a little bit of a story behind him. When the Beagle Boys broke into Scrooge's money bin, they were after the portrait of Drake Von Vladstone, which Scrooge bought from Magica under disguise. When the portrait is broke open, Scrooge used Gyro's computer to decipher a treasure map for five treasures: the Sceptre of the Incan King in the Amazon, the Coin of the Lost Realm in Draculesti Manor at Transylvania (which Vladstone was the heir to), the Giant Diamond of Inner Earth in the African Mines, the Lost Crown of Genghis Khan in the Himalayas, and the Green Cheese of Longevity within the Moon. Scrooge, being the stingy adventurer, goes out on a quest with his nephews to recover the treasures and cement his place as the richest duck in the world. However, after all the treasures were collected, Flintheart Glomgold and the Beagle Boys took Scrooge's nephews hostage until he gave up all the treasures. But then Magica appears and freezes everyone in the room, revealing that the treasures are the key to summoning Count Dracula Duck under her control. She stole all the treasures and demanded that Scrooge would give up his number one dime, or else she would summon him. After he refused her offer, Magica took his nephews hostage and turned the Beagle Boys into pigs. She said that Scrooge has 24 hours to give his number one dime to her at Mount Vesuvius, or his nephews will become "snackula for Dracula." Scrooge and Flintheart made an uneasy truce that Flintheart will get all the treasures if Scrooge gives his number one dime to Magica in exchange for his nephew's safety. When the two finally approached Magica, Flintheart snatched the dime from Scrooge's hands and revealed that he and Magica were working together the whole time. Magica revealed her ruse to Scrooge that she sold Drake Von Vladstone's portrait with the treasure map inside for five bucks so Scrooge would do the treasure hunting, saving Magica the trouble of finding the treasures. Even though she got the number one dime from Scrooge, she refused to let go of his nephews and went on with her plan of summoning Dracula Duck under her control. Her first command to him was to kill Scrooge McDuck. Boss Battle Count Dracula Duck still has his old attack from the NES version, but after you pogo jump on his head, he uses Magica's cauldron with new attacks. A yellow vial thrown in the cauldron would turn him into a giant so he can attack by biting Scrooge. A green vial thrown in the cauldron transforms him into a dragon, and he attacks by breathing five fireballs at Scrooge. A red vial thrown into the cauldron transforms him into a flock of bats forming a ceiling, attempting to crush Scrooge with his only safety being one opening. When he is near defeat, Dracula Duck goes higher and summons two bats at Scrooge, which he must pogo jump both in order to reach him. After he is defeated, he disintegrates into dust, and Scrooge races to retrieve his dime from Magica and escape Mount Vesuvius before it erupts. Videos Duck Tales (Final Boss) -Nintendo (NES)- DuckTales Remastered - Final Boss & Ending (Dracula Duck) Trivia *Given how the map to all the treasures was behind his portrait, Drake Von Vladstone may have once been their original owner; thus, making him the richest duck in the world of his time before his death. **This, and his appearance, would make him sort of an evil counterpart to Scrooge McDuck. Category:Vampires Category:Animals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elementals Category:Mute Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Magic Category:Evil from the past Category:Summoners Category:Game Changer Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Giant Category:Dragons Category:Dark Forms Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Cannibals Category:Fighter Category:Fragmental Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Guardians Category:Barbarian Category:Greedy Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Slaver Category:Perverts Category:Parody/Homage Category:In Love